


Train Wreck

by Cervella



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Ginoza is not a happy babysitter, Kagari plays matchmaker :), People get drunk, Romance, Season 1, light-hearted oneshot, takes place around episode 15 or so, there is a party at the station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervella/pseuds/Cervella
Summary: Akane's probably very one-sided feelings didn't stand under the brightest star of the universe. Even if they were returned, their relationship was fated to become a train wreck, waiting to crash and burn. Oneshot.





	Train Wreck

Helplessly glancing at her mirror, Akane Tsunemori was about to smash her clothing device on the hard parquet floor. It was a rare burst of anger from the usually composed woman. As uncharacteristic and uncontrolled her emotions were, she felt incredibly justified in her behavior. It didn't help her situation at all, but after two hours of trying every piece of clothing she possessed, every woman would be frustrated.

Hence the undoubtly justified anger towards the world.

"You should hurry up, Akane. The annual founding party that you're attending will start soon," Candy chirped happily and floated around her head, looking like a pink balloon. Her electronic friend's chipper attitude didn't improve her mood for once, it only increased her panic. "Please be aware that if you consume alcohol it might affect your hue. Also, the stress level on a party is likely to increase when people lose control. Please be careful, Akane."

"I know, I know. The party itself is the least of my worries, the dress is the problem," Akane whined and bit her lower lip nervously. "What do you wear to a party at work? I've never been on one before. Should I go for casual or fancy?"

The brunette glared at the inanimate object in her hand as if it was made by the devil himself and muttered a few curses. If only she could wear her black suit, but she knew that nobody would come in their working attire and it would be awkward if she did. Akane really wasn't the type for these sort of events and usually didn't even care much for her appearance. She had always been a practical and natural woman, particularly in comparison to her friends. Of course, she always made an effort to look presentable and organized. Still, a hint of mascara was the limit of her 'beauty enhancing' adventures.

If she was being honest to herself though, Akane's actual problem wasn't the dress at all.

It was that a certain black-haired collegue of hers would be attending the party. Much to her dismay, the woman had developed a crush on the former inspector turned enforcer. Not only was her love probably very one-sided, but she was certain that a romantic relationship between co-workers would violate several laws of the MWPSB. Not to forget that by all current standarts of society, Kougami Shinya was a latent criminal with a very short leash and an electric collar attatched to him.

All summed up, her feelings didn't stand under the brightest star in the universe. Even if they were returned, their relationship was fated to become a train wreck, waiting to crash and burn. However, this didn't mean that she couldn't at least make an effort to look nice. Dress to impress, they say.

"What do you think about this, Candy?"

Akane twirled around in front of the mirror. The baby-blue silk felt amazing on her skin and the layered pieces fabric fell down smoothly like a waterfall. She was worried about the neckline though and fumbled with the edges of her lace bra that were peeking out nervously. Was it too revealing?The brunette bit her lip in thought and ruffled through her fluffy hair.

The dress reminded her of Yuki, which wasn't much of a suprise since she was actually the one who bought it for her. Back then her friend had scolded her style, saying that she should dress more feminine in order to attract men. Akane remembered laughing when Yuki stubbornly shoved the silky fabric in her face, demanding for the brunette to wear it.

Akane wished she could see her wear it now.

"Oh, it looks perfect and goes along nicely with your hair," the pink jellifish exclaimed excitedly in its high-pitched voice. "You should wear dresses like that more often. Showing your feminie side from time to time is known to stabilize your hue. You might even find yourself a suitor or two."

"You think so?"Akane blushed at the compliment while carefully packing her essentials into a black leather bag. "I'll be off now. Thanks a lot, Candy."

She was running late. Power-walking through the corridors ona pair of black-heeled ankle boots, the brunette tried to find the entrance to the hall were the celebration was held. It was a special day since every unit would be present to celebrate the founding day of the Public Safety Bureau. Akane checked her digital watch and grimaced when she saw ten missed calls from Inspector Ginoza. He was probably already blowing a fuse due to her tardiness.

For a moment, she forgot to watch her path and accidentally collided with someone. Before the woman could lose her balance though, a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Ouch! Akane-chan, you're getting clumsier everyday!" A mess of spiky orange hair appeared in her field of vision, undoubtly revealing the identity of the person. "Did you get lost? Gino-san was about to send out a search party for you. Although, technically I'm your search party already."

"I'm so sorry, Kagari-san!" She sighed exhausted and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I had trouble finding the right dress and forgot where the location was. My mind is rather scattered today.""

"Don't worry about it," the cheeky man replied while giving her a once over. Kagari Shuusei whistled in approval, making Akane wonder what about his mind made him a latent criminal to begin with. He seemed more childish than dangerous. "Wow~ You look even cuter when you wear a dress. You're definitely living up to your title as Inspector Cutie."

"T-there is no need for a title like that, but thanks anyway I guess."

"Come on~ Let's go to the party. I wanna have a drink with you and this time, you'll get drunk for sure!" Kagari grinned broadly and there was the promise of mischief in his brown eyes that she didn't apprechiate. Before she could interrogate him on whatever scheme he cooked up, the jokester turned around and winked at her. "Besides Gino-san wasn't the only one worrying you know. Ko was edgy the entire time. Well, the guy is usually edgy but this was different. He didn't even talk and he refused to play with me. It was so boring ~"

They continued walking along the corridor towards the noise.

"Don't tease me. He was just grumpy because he was forced to attend the party eventhough he'd much rather chase down criminals," she suggested, internally admiring Kougami's determination to find criminals. Although somewhere deep down, she wished it was because she wasn't there. Akane felt petty for feeling jealous of a bunch of criminals though and soon chased those traitorous thoughts from her mind. "Kougami-san is always so concerned about his cases."

"Very true, Miss Inspector." Kagari waggled his index finger in front of her face like a teacher to a student. "However, that doesn't mean that there's no room for exceptions."

"Of course, everyone would be concered about their co-workers."Akane supressed the urge to roll her eyes, she had always been too polite for her own good. Old habits die hard though, that's what her grandma always said. "Kougami-san might be determined, but he's not heartless."

"Believe me, I've known him longer than you do and there is a difference between Ko's concern for his collegues and his concern for you." The jokester seemed about done with the argument, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. "His edgy-ness level was off the charts, I swear on my criminal quotient."

"I'm sure your observations about his behavior are correct, Kagari-san. I don't doubt that you know him better than me either, but I'm sure Kougami-san doesn't have feelings for me that go beyond the concern for a collegue," the brunette insisted resolutely, but without malice. In her mind, she was simply stating the truth. Shaking her head, the young inspector gestured to herself. "Call me biased, but I'm not exactly worth making a fuss over."

Akane saw that her collegue was about to argue, but his words were cut short when they stood in front of the grand hall where the party was held. The decor was strictly fancy, resembling vintage high-class banquets with marble statues and elaborate flower bouquets. Only the artificial flourecent light of the hologram chandeliers betrayed the otherwise impeccable camouflage of what was most likely just empty grey walls. Everything was possible with holograms these days.

On one side was a huge buffet loaded with various kinds of food she'd never seen before. It made her mouth water and reminded her that she forgot to grab a bite earlier. Lights flashed across the dance floor on the other side, illuminating the dancing shapes of people. The sound of electronic music made her stomach tingle. It was a suprisingly laid-back choice for a rather formal event.

Secretly, Akane's eyes scanned over the crowd in evening dresses. She had never seen some of the people before; they were probably from other units. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she realized that she wasn't over-dressed and pretty much fit in with everyone.

"I'd have never thought that the Public Safety Bureau would party like this," she tried to yell over the music into her companion's ear. "It's unexpected."

"Well, even all the stuck-up higher ranks need to relax from time to time." He shrugged, amused by her perplexed expression. "Let's get you to the rest of our unit though, before Gino-san throws another tantrum."

Chuckling at her worried pout, Kagari laced her arm with his and lead her to a secluded table in a corner of the hall. The amount of people thinned the closer they got to their destination and soon Akane realized why that place was avoided.

Akane fought the urge to turn around and walk back home, reminding herself that it would be shameful for an upcoming inspector to turn away from 'dangerous' situations.

Old man Masaoka's dimples deepened, a gigantic smile stretching across his face as soon as he spotted her. He was guffawing about a joke he made while waving with two bottles of whiskey at the same time. He was the definition of a happy drunk. The way Yayoi leaned away from indicated how much alcohol he must have drowned his poor liver with. The stoic woman seemed to use one of her precious books to shield herself from the onslaught of alcoholic breath. Akane felt a rush of empathy for the woman.

The worst of them was Shion though, who was beyond tipsy at this point and ready to flirt with anything that crossed her path. Her beautiful blonde locks were sticking up in random directions, and combined with her white lab coat she looked as though she escaped from a mental health facility. Still, the infomation hacker had something undeniable alluring about her that shone through even in her current state.

Apparently though, Shion was alluring to anyone but Inspector Ginoza who roughly shoved her off of him, shouting at the group to keep their act together. Kagari's previous mention of his mood being bad was an understatement; the older inspector was livid and very close to becoming a latent criminal himself at this point.

Maybe Akane should've just stayed at home and faked an illness instead. That certainly seemed better than dealing with her unit right now. The young inspector really liked the people in her division, but they were causing her a harsh bout of second-hand embarassment that was slowly killing every shred of companionship she felt towards them.

Deciding to ignore her collegues' wild antics, her brown eyes searched for one man in particular. She found him sitting on a small sofa, watching the scene from a safe distance with indifference evident on his face. The faintly red glow of his cigarette left swirls of smoke in the air as Kougami tilted his whiskey glass. His black hair was as untamed as ever and he wore his usual attire, confirming her suspicion that he really didn't care much for these events.

Yet, it didn't make him less attractive. Her heartbeat picked up in pace and Akane could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. This crush was getting out of hand.

In reality, Kougami probably wasn't indifferent to his co-worker's antics despite trying to seem that way. Akane knew that he had a slightly sadistic side to him that enjoyed seeing his former partner Ginoza suffer. As if he read her thoughts his intelligent eyes met hers, a barely-visible smirk tugging at his lips.

Before she could say anything though, the rookie inspector was ripped from her thoughts.

"Come on, Akane-chan, let's have some fun," Kagari cheered in a sing-song voice that made cold sweat form on her forehead. Kagari's definition of fun and hers just weren't the same. Everyone's attention snapped to her, making her regret coming to this party yet again. Ignoring her protests, the jokester shoved her on the sofa next to Kougami before he taking a seat himself.

"Relax, Inspector, we're not gonna bite you." Kougami reached for another glass, filling it to the brim with red wine and offered it to her. Carefully, she took the glass from his hands. When their fingers briefly brushed against each other, she felt an electric current travel across her skin that made her shiver. The effect his presence had on her was worrying. "Unless, of course, you're into that kind of thing."

"K-Kougami-san?" This was perhaps the closest Akane Tsunemori has ever gotten to being mortified in her life. It was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth. She might have misjudged how much he had to drink. "M-maybe you need to lay off the booze as well."

"I was just kidding," the enforcer explained calmly, not in the least affected by her outburst. A small innocent smile, that Akane didn't trust at all, played on his lips when he saw her disapproving frown. "You looked kind of stressed before, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Geez, Kogami. Stop teasing the little lady like that,"Masaoka scolded good-naturedly, inviting himself to their conversation. "If you keep saying these kind of things you're gonna scare her away. It would be such a bummer if Akane-chan would be running for the hills since I actually like working with her."

"It's gonna take a lot more than a joke to scare someone like her, old man." Kougami laughed lightly while looking at the young inspector as if she was a particularly difficult case. The look he gave her made her uneasy, but strangely happy at the same time. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the man seemed proud of her.

Ever since their first case together, when she joined the MWPSB, they've had a strange connection. Masaoka even claimed their meeting was destined by fate. As far-fetched as that sounds, Akane couldn't deny that they had a certain level of respect and understanding for each other that she never previously had with anyone before. That was another one of the reasons, why she was so very reluctant to give into her childish crush on him.

"Akane, sweety? You're so mean, giving all your attention to Ko like that. Come play with me ~ I'm gonna make sure you'll have lots of fun ~" Shion giggled insanely and the brunette could barely make out the slurred innuendo coming from her lips. Before Akane could politely decline though, the blond woman collapsed in a fit of laughter, falling from her chair and onto the floor. "Akane, I hurt myself so you gotta kiss it better ~"

This was going to be a long evening.

"... and it makes me unbelievably proud to announce that ever since Sibyl decided to build this facility, the crime rate in Tokyo decreased rapidly. We even got Shinjuku District under control and supervision. I thank you for your cooperation and good work in this year. That which needs to be done is carried out by those capable. Such is the grace bestowed upon mankind by Sibyl. There couldn't be a greater motto than ..."

Akane yawned widely, mostly tuning out the generic speech of her superior. Whoever decided that holding a speech after most of the celebrating happened, needed to learn a thing or two. Her vision was blurry and she could barely recognize the face of the elderly woman at the podium. She wasn't the only one who wasn't listening though. Most of her colleagues were already passed out or in the same state of mind.

At this point, Akane didn't even care that her head rested on Kougami's shoulder and he had an arm draped over hers. The gentle rise and fall of his chest comforted her already sleepy and slightly intoxicated mind.

"Is it always like this?" Akane asked the man next to her quietly, concern evident in her voice. "I mean that everyone avoids you."

Kougami seemed to contemplate his words for a second before shaking his head, freeing himself from whatever thoughts he had.

"Well, for all they know we're the black sheep of the MWPSB. The outlaws of society they usually chase," Kougami replied, trying to feign indifference but a frown betrayed his mask. "We only attend this party because we have to, but it's not like I care how the other Units think about us."

"In other words; it's really always like this."

"You can compare it to an illness. People will avoid coming close to you because they are afraid to catch it," Masaoka explained with his usual teaching tone. Akane felt a brief bout of admiration for his ability to form intelligent sentences despite the two bottles of whiskey he had. "It's a natural instinct to behave like this, so don't blame them. I don't know what I would do in their place, but it's hard to go against your insticts. Especially when the society doesn't make an effort to combat prejudice."

Her heart droppped at his words. Instinct or not, it wasn't right to treat people this way.

"Hey Inspector, don't worry about us." Kougami smiled a crooked smile and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Like I said, we don't care at all."

Akane tried her best to fight the blush that spread onto her cheeks, but failed miserably. Kougami quickly drew his hand back, a worried frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Curious blue eyes searched for an answer in her expression; for any clue to solve the mystery of her weird reaction. "Are you not feeling well?"

"O-oh, I'm just little tired that's all."

Instead of returning his concerned gaze, Akane turned to watch Shion who was about to strip in front of a group of officers. Luckily, she was held back by a furious Ginoza who was muttering something about his job was like being a nanny for kindergardeners. Akane thought that the job description was closer to the truth than it should be and felt a wave of empathy for her superior. Maybe she should try to help him more in the future.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda! That old woman talks too much for my taste," Kagari commented on the speech and threw back another shot of tequila. He quickly returned his attention to the small, retro video game console he brought with him. "The system is fucked up and she keeps talking like everything is great. I hate people like her."

"Shut up, idiot! Saying things like that about our superiors will get you into trouble." Yayoi glared daggers at her rebellious colleague and she whacked him with her book.

"Ouch!" Kagari yelped and rubbed the back of his head. "I've been a latent criminal since I was young. How much more trouble can I get into, seriously."

"They could take you off the job and throw you back in one of the cells," the stoic woman reminded him calmly, looking a tad more empathic when the jokester's expression sobered. "Don't forget, we're always on thin ice."

"Yeah, yeah ~ Doens't mean that I can't have my fun from time to time!" Kagari was back to his usual self and waggled his eyebrows at Yayoi. In return, he recieved another not-so-gentle hit with a book that had him flinch in mock hurt. "Gino-san, she's being mean. Save me ~"

Despite their rather grim conversation topics, the group seemed rather relaxed for once. Akane noticed that even though Kougami kept silent the entire time, he looked strangely content. Curiously, Akane lifted her head from his shoulder to get a better look at his face and poked his cheek. She didn't get a reaction, except the slight twitching of his lips.

Akane couldn't help but feel slightly bummed out. He didn't even comment on her dress at all, not even out of politeness. She pouted when he continued to ignore her. Trying to distract herself, she looked back at the quarreling Enforcers.

"Finally, the damn speech is over! Get the music going," Shion yelled over the room to the Dj and mysteriously enough, the music came back. The analyst must be a magician. "That's the spirit!"

"Gino-san, Yayoi hit me again! Isn't violence among officers against the rules? Save me from this demon."

One deadly glare was enough to silence Kagari and the rest of the group. Akane bet that she could hear a grasshopper chirp. It appears they have reached the limit of Inspector Ginoza's patience and really, he could be quite scary if he wanted to. She didn't even do anything, but that was probably reason enough for her supervisor to be angry with her as well.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, when you've all hopefully regained your senses," Ginoza muttered annoyed and adjusted his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose, already fighting the oncoming headache his co-workers caused. "Just try not to embarrass our Unit any further. Everyone is watching and it only takes a word from our boss to put you back in your cells. By the way, Inspector Tsunemori, this will go into your file as well. I assume you want to keep your job, so behave respectively."

"Yes, sir." She tried to compose herself and saluted him. Being in the state she was though, Akane accidentally hit her head instead which resulted in a round of laughter and a face palm from Ginoza.

"I think I need some fresh air." Carefully, Akane stood up from her comfortable position and stretched her stiff arms. Fresh air always helped her clear her mind and it did wonders when she drank a little too much. Besides, sitting so closely next to Kougami with his arm across her shoulders was not good for her heart.

On the familiar balcony, one could still hear the muffled music from the escalating party. Akane didn't pay much attention to it because she was too mesmerized by the sight in front of her. She'd never really seen the city at night from so high up and was amazed by the small stars which twinkled above the sky scrapers. Traffic lights and the colourful neon letters from advertisements blurred together into a rainbow of colours.

Taking a few deep breaths, her lungs filled with fresh air and she felt the dizziness decrease minute by minute.

"Feeling better?" A smooth, masculine voice asked from behind her and she knew who it was without even turning around. Akane smiled serenely and leaned on the cold, metal railing. The warm evening breezed ruffled her silky hair as she heard him step closer.

"Yes, I do. I was nervous because it was the first work-related party I've ever been at. It was fun ..." she paused and then laughed. "... but I found out that I'm not as immune to alcohol as I thought."

"I think you handled it well," Kougami praised her and she knew he wasn't only talking about the alcohol. "At least, you didn't try to strip in front of everyone. Although, that would have quite the sight."

The black-haired man stopped right next to her, gazing out at the city in a similar fashion. For a while, they just enjoyed the comfortable silence. But of course, it wouldn't last forever. However, Akane didn't expect Kougami to be the first one to break it.

"I've been wondering, Inspector."He seized her with his infamous, analytic stare. Akane raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue."You have been acting different this evening. Why is that?"

Dread pooled in her stomach and the young inspector felt conflicted about telling the truth. Kougami was a master at interrogation though, he would know instantly if she were to come up with an excuse. Akane sighed in defeat, she was never one to enjoy lying anyways.

"Of course, you'd notice,"she muttered more to herself, before raising her voice to answer him properly. Better get this over quickly than making this more painful that it has to be. "Earlier, Kagari suggested that there might be romantic feelings between you and me."

It was a blunt yet somewhat painful admittance.

"And you're afraid it could be the truth?" Kougami asked curiously, seemingly intrigued with the direction the conversation was taking. He leant closer to her, making it hard for the woman to breathe. "Because I'm a latent criminal and you're an inspector?"

"N-no," she stuttered and took a step back. His proximity made her heart want to leap out of her chest. "I just think it's dangerous and inappropriate to mix work and private life."

"Really? I don't think you're being honest with me right now," he whispered seriously and took another step forward, trying to pry the truth from her. "What are you actually worried about?"

"I ... I d-don't ..."

He continued to advance towards her while she backed up. She didn't know whether she should feel relieved that he didn't seem opposed to the idea of being romantically interested in her or frightened. Because the truth was still: a romantic relationship between them would be a train wreck waiting to happen. She needed to stop this from happening before it was too late.

Maybe she should just excuse herself and run back inside. There she could use her colleagues as buffer.

Akane sucked in a breath when she felt a wall pressing against her back. His arms trapped her, preventing her from running away. Damn it, she had nowhere to go and his determined eyes told her that he'd see through every excuse she'd come up with. Kougami smirked smugly when he watched her process the information and her obvious irritation over her situation. He looked far too pleased for her taste.

"You were worried that I wouldn't return your feelings, weren't you?" Kougami's voice sounded husky and send involuntary shivers down her spine. She hated (and loved) the way his deduction was as sharp as ever, just like when he was cracking a case. "So, you tried to grab my attention to test it out, huh? You don't have to worry though, Miss Inspector."

He leaned in even closer, so that the space between them was almost non-existent. Her heart fluttered excitedly in her chest.

"This is a bad idea, Kougami-san. Insane even," Akane muttered, irritated the heat in her cheeks betrayed her actual feelings. She was torn between happiness and irritation.

"Well, I'm a latent criminal. Society expects me to be insane, Inspector." He chuckled quietly, leaning his forehead against hers. Shuddering at the way Kougami pronounced her title, Akane felt heat race through her entire body. Everything felt too hot and stuffy, and the butterflies in her stomach made her nervous. Internally, she promised to cut down the drinking for a while. It messed with her senses a little to much.

Akane blushed. Out of anger or embarrassment or an insane mixture of all the above? Akane didn't know anymore. All that could register in her brain was how his soft hair tickled her cheeks when he moved even closer to her. How his nose brushed against her sensitive skin, drawing patterns from her neck up to her ear. Involuntarily, she shivered again when his lips brushed against her earlobe.

"K-Kougami-san? I think we should stop this, w-we need to check whether everyone is okay."

"Don't worry, they passed out earlier."

Oh for the love of... Akane inhaled some air to keep her sanity, but couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped her lips when she felt his lips brush against her ear with every word.

"By the way, you look beautiful in that dress." Smiling a rare smile, Kougami stroked her face affectionately until his finger came in contact with her plump, pink lips. If her heart tried to jump out of her chest before, it was about to kill her now.

Her eyelids fluttered close as she felt his arms circle around her waist almost possessively, pushing her against his body. His rough lips molded against hers passionately and she felt an exciting feeling curse through her belly that she never felt before. His lips might look rough, but they were surprisingly soft and tasted like his favorite cigarettes. Akane didn't care though, it suited him.

She reached her hands up to grasp his spiky, black hair and pulled his face closer to hers. It felt so incredibly good. Addicting. Intoxicating. He nibbled at her bottom lip, demanding entrance and she complied without resistance. Sighing in pleasure, he explored her mouth greedily while his strong hands traveled across her curves. Kissing him felt illegal, but addicting and right at the same time.

Through the silk of her dress, she could feel his muscles flex with every movement he made. Kougami pressed her up against the wall again, one knee between her legs. His fingertips trailed along her thigh before gripping it tightly, pulling her leg up. Akane moaned into his mouth. She had waited for this to happen for what felt like an eternity and from the looks of it, he must have felt the same.

Unwillingly, he released his hold on her to catch his breath, but was surprised when she pulled at the hem of his shirt to bring his face closer.

"How daring, Miss Inspector ..." he panted huskily and a small grin tugged at his lips. She looked positively perfect. Her brown hair ruffled, cheeks flushed, eyes clouded and red lips swollen from their make-out session.

He bent down and pecked her cheek once, before pressing his lips against hers again. A sudden flash of light brought both of them back to reality. The couple jumped apart as fast as they could. A pair of shocked faces looked at the intruder, who just stood there smirking in satisfaction. The jokester looked like the cat who caught the canari.

"My oh my, what a lovely couple you two are. I bet Gino-san will be very happy about the picture I'm going to send him," Kagari snickered evilly and waved his cellphone in front of them. Of course, Akane should have known that the trickster had more up his sleeve than just a few teasing remarks. Blackmail was one of Kagari's specialties.

"What do you want?" Kougami growled and stood protectively in front of a panicked Akane. If her superiors found out that she not only ignored his warning to stay away from Enforcers but that she was in love with one of them, hell would break loose. That picture could never be allowed to see the light of day, at least until Kougami and her figured out how to go about their relationship.

So yes, the only option they had was to go along with whatever demands Kagari had.

"You are going to be my slaves for a week and do my work," the red-haired devil said in his trademark sing-song voice. "Oh and Akane-chan? I want you to take me wherever I wanna go since I can't go anywhere without an inspector."

"Sure, whatever you want!"

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone then~" Kagari Shuusei smiled brilliantly, already fishing his video game out of his pocket. Before the trickster left though, he narrowed his eyes at his co-worker in seriousness. "Don't stay out here for too long and go get a room before somebody else sees you. Don't want my blackmail to go to waste ~"

Blushing furiously, Akane leaned her head on her new boyfriend's shoulder. Sure, she had to be the slave of a maniac for a week, but in reality she didn't mind since he sort of brought Kougami and her together. Besides, she doubted that he'd send the picture to her boss since Akari wouldn't want to live only under the rule of the strict man.

When a pair of arms embraced her from behind, she pushed her worries away and leaned back with a smile. Akane briefly thought about their future, it certainly wouldn't be easy for them. Still, she knew if they worked together that they could prevent the train wreck from happening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of the stories I'm migrating from my ff.net account :) Wrote this ages ago, around the time the first season aired. Kougami is probably a little out-of-character, but well I couldn't help it ┐(´д｀)┌
> 
> Really hope you liked it and have a nice day ~


End file.
